The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles Timeline
The Timeline of The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles is very linear and is in it's own timeline, but it does have some connections to the main timeline and some timeline splits, the first list is the timeline of the games in order while the second list is the major events in order. The First Saga All of the games in the First Saga are very straight forward and follow each other in order of the games released with some side games inserted. ''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles'' The first game in the series follows the young rebelious heir to The Belforma family named Jessie Belforma who is tasked to find the Seven Weapons of Hyrule to unify the three Kingdoms of Reize Maxima and to find out his own purpose in the world. ''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Journey to the North Star'' Taking place between the two week gap between Hyrulian Chronicles 1 ''and ''Hyrulian Chronicles 2, this story follows young Ruca Aurion and his own adventures in the Kingdom of Hyrule. ''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 2'' The Second installment in the series takes place two weeks after the events of the First game, the game wraps up the mysteries of the first game and follows both Jessie Belforma and Link on their own journeys through the Kingdom of Hyrule. ''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 3'' Following the events of Hyrulian Chronicles 2, Jessie Belforma has become a famous hero in The Kingdom of Hyrule along with his friends, but the hero of the Seven Blades War has gone missing and Jessie and his friends go searching for their lost friend. ''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 4: Journey of the Knight'' After the events of Hyrulian Chronicles 3, Jessie and his friends have found Link and they become the word of reason for the Kingdom of Hyrule, after a mysterious portal opens in Southern Hyrule the group heads out to defeat the new threat. ''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 5'' Following the events of the fourth game, Jessie Belforma and his friends head out to the Kingdom of Sol to find a mysterious gem that starts the hunt for the Nine Catalysts of the Kingdom of Hyrule. ''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: The Order of Shadows'' After three of the Nine Catalysts have been found a mysterious group known as The Order of Shadows has been capturing people who are blamed to be hosts of the Catalysts, this causes Jessie to be captured by the group and this causes him to team up with other Fallen to escape The Order of Shadows and to defeat them once and for all. ''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: A Promise Unforgotten'' After the fall of The Order of Shadows, Jessie Belforma and his new and old comrades journey to the southern Kingdom of Elos to quell an century old war that is threatening to throw the whole world into chaos once again. ''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Requiem of Light'' To be added... ''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: A Brother's Will'' Following the events of Requiem of Light, Jessie and his friends investigate a hijacked Steam Train in southern Hyrule which causes Jessie to get knocked off the train as a result and go missing for five months, Connor Belforma takes up his brother's sword and find him, this causes an appearence by an unkown enemy named Demise to show reveal himself. ''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: A Brother's Will FES'' A month after the events of A Brother's Will, ''Jessie left on a year long training journey to control his Spiritra and his own Catalyst which is Death itself. The Second Saga ''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: A New Journey Two years after the events of A Brothers Will FES, Jessie Belforma has retured from his training and plans to explore the world of Rieze Maxima, however word has spread that a mysterious group known as Exodus has begun to target Hyrule. ''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: A New Journey 2'' To be added. ''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: A New Journey: Waltz of Destruction'' To be added. ''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Rebirth of the Warrior'' To be added. ''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Origins of the Abyss'' To be added. ''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Harmony of Destruction'' To be Added. ''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Innocent Sin'' To be added. ''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Eternal Punishment/Eternal Punishment F'' To be added. ''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Eternal Punishment: Lineage and Legacies'' To be added. ''The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Eternal Punishment 2'' To be added. The First Saga Timeline Creation of Reize Maxima and the Kingdom of Hyrule Reize Maxima was built on the remains of the old world which was destroyed during The Great War of the past, with three warring familes in a devastated country, they are visited by Three Golden Goddesses who give life to the land and bestow the Triforce on the three familes, they unify the chaotic land under a single banner, this kingdom would be known as Hyrule with other countries also shedding their former lands names to create new countries along with Hyrule. More to be added Category:The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles Category:Timelines